fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaina Donwheel
Jaina Donwheel is a retired mage and founder of the Blazing souls guild. She acts as a guardian to the guild by healing the injured and sometimes following new recruits out on jobs to ensure their safety. Dark guilds are a rather sore spot for her, as her husband was killed by one, and she became so injured in a breef quest for revenge that she had to retire. The only thing that annoys Jaina more than dark guilds is the Magic Counsil, claiming that they do the same thing, but in a different way. This had caused some strain between herself and her twin sister Isa Wondril in the past, as Isa once worked for the counsel, but Jaina doesn't hold a grudge and even offered her a place in Blazing Soul after she too was forced out of her career. Appearance Jaina is an average height thirty nine year old woman with a single red eye and light grey hair that reaches down to her waist, which she lets flow naturally. Originally, her hair was purely white, but the stress of losing her guild caused it to gray over the years. Despite being thirty nine, Jaina's greying hair and constant scowl makes her look older than she actually is. Her most prominent fetchers are her missing right arm, left eye, and left leg just below the knee. She covers her missing eye with a black eye patch that straps around her forehead, and wares a black wooden peg leg to support herself. Her guild mark was located on her right shoulder and was red in color, but was damaged when she lost her arm to the point that only the top part of the skull remains. She wears bandages over the stump of her shoulder, even now long after it's healed, but opts to not use a prosthetic because it would cover what remains of her guild mark. She normally wares a greyish blue button up shirt with the mark of Blazing Soul embroidered on the back, with The sleeve of the right arm cut off, exposing the bandages over the stump of her shoulder. Jaina also wears a pair of desert cameo military pants tucked into a black military boot on her remaining leg. The other pant leg she has seemingly torn off just below the knee. Jaina carries her sword, Fury, on her right hip, sometimes using it as a cane when she tires. Lastly, she wears a large red coat draped over her shoulders when she has to attend to official business. Personality Being a former master of Blazing Souls, Jaina deeply cares for others, though she will never admit this to anyone. She is incredibly strong willed and stubborn, and is a little bitter about retiring from the guild. Even now she prefers to remain as an active mage rather than enjoy her retirement, even if taking work is all but imposable for her. Despite this, she seems content with the decision to leave the guild in the hands of Davin Vamiro. She wears bandages over her shoulder to hide the broken guild mark, despite the wound having healed a long time ago, and she considers that loss her only regret. Though she acts tough to every member of the guild, she is rather soft around Isa by comparison. This is mostly because she never really knows how to talk to her, being the less sociable of the two. She likes to do what she wants, and isn't fond of receiving orders. This often leads her to butt heads with authorities, especially the Magic Council. Because of her authority problems, many view her as a troublemaker and treat her in kind. Likewise, Jaina has developed a distain for large crowds of people after her accident, further straining her relationship with pretty much everyone outside of the guild and a few personal contacts. The only thing she will go into a city for are medical supplies and alcohol, as nether of them can be grown. Both she, and the town near her are happy with this arrangement, though it isn't unheard of for her to offer her medical skills to some of the people around town free of charge. Since her accident, Jaina has had trouble dealing with stress, or other such strenuous situations. She will often respond to anything with a sort of dark hummer, trying to laugh away any sort of negative emotions she may have. She also developed a bit of a drinking problem after retiring, using alcohol to dull any feelings she can't cope with, and often takes to the bottle with only the slightest provocation. Lastly, though this was a problem she's had since before her accident, She has also become sensitive about her appearance ever since her hair began to grey. Insinuating that she looks old is probably the fastest way to get on her nerves, and will become agitated whenever someone makes a comment on her greyed hair. History Jaina was born in Bantia, and lived there for most of her life with her twin sister Isa. Their parents perished when they were very young, so the two sisters relied on each other and had to adapt quickly in order to survive. It was apparent that they both where quite skilled in magic, despite their young age, and the duo quickly became famous all over the country. The pair of them where soon approached by the Magic counsel, looking to recruit them into their forces. They said that with their strength, the sisters would be able to rise from a division commander to holding a seat on the counsel in just a few years. She turned them down however, stating that it would be too much work and not as much fun to work in an official position. Isa however, decided to take them up on their offer, preferring a structured mission over open adventuring any day of the week. While nether sister wanted to be separated from the other, they also couldn't seem to see each other's side. After a few days of arguing, the two had a falling out and parted ways. Jaina continued adventuring on her own for a while, but quickly came to realise that she was a little lonely without her sister by her side. She left Bantia for a while, hopping to just start again wherever she ended up, but this too seemed unsatisfying. Eventually, as her list of associates grew, she met another mage named Xavier Donwheel and the two became fast friends. Xavier seemed to fill the void In Jaina’s life left by Isa, and the two fell in love in a little under a year. Xavier frequently spoke of beginning his own mage guild during their travels, and it didn’t take long for Jaina to fall in love with the idea as well. Jaina returned home to Bantia after saving enough money, opening her guild in her hometown of Merow City and marrying Xavior, taking the name "Donwheel" as her own, all in one day. She found that having a more permanent place to live was blissful compared to simply wondering from hotel to hotel between jobs. Soon enough, her guild began growing in fame, attracting mages from all over the country, and became one of the quickest growing guilds in Bantia's history. Her happiness was short lived however, as Xavier was attacked by a marauding dark guild while he was out on a job. While he was able to get back to Jaina, he unfortunately passed away do to his injuries after a few days. When the dark guild’s master came to Merow City looking to finish the job, Jaina fought him looking for revenge. Although Jaina was powerful, her opponent was every bit as dangerous as she was, and Jaina was gravely injured in the course of their battle. The fighting carried on until both mages where unable to continue, and the dark guild was forced to retreat with the arrival of more Blazing Soul mages. Though she survived, the fight was a brutal one. During the fight, her left eye was gouged out, her right arm was cut off, and doctors had to amputate her left leg just below the knee when the battle was over. To add insult to injury, the magic counsel descended on her guild, looking to seize all of their assets and recruit as many mages as they could. Because of her injury’s, Jaina was deemed unfit to continue acting as guild master to Blazing Soul. What was worse, the council had nominated her own sister Isa to head the takeover. As a last act to save her guild, Jaina nominated Davin Vamiro to succeed her as guild master while Isa stalled for time. Disappointed about having to retire, Jaina began to act as a guardian angel to the guild. The doctor who had treated her, Derik LeRose, began teaching her medicine in between checkups. Partly to help her live independently, and partly because she wanted to continue being of some asset to her guild. Assisting newbies on jobs behind the scenes, and acting as an on call doctor when needed. She has also used the time to attempt to patch things up with Isa, who joined the guild after she sacrificed her career to help. Though she hasn't had much success in reconnecting with her as of late, they are still closer now than they have ever been. Equipment Fury - The sword that Jaina uses is named Fury because she once used it to mercilessly attack a dark guild that made a targeted one of the members of her guild, earning it the name of “Silver lightning’s Fury”. It is 4 feet long with a narrow blade and a red grip. While fighting, Jaina uses Fury to deal with enemies up close while charging it with electricity to stun enemies who cross swords with her. She further developed her sword skills to parry attacks with one hand after the loss of her arm. Magic and Equipment Lightning Magic - Jaina has a complete mastery of Lightning magic, to the point that she can sense the feint electrical charges in living things to be able to locate them at all times, making it next to impossible to sneak up on her. She can easily overwhelm opponents with a slew of rapid attacks, even in her crippled state, and she possesses the skills to take on multiple opponents on her own. This, combined with her silver colored hair has earned her the nickname of "Silver Lightning". *'Shock Hand' - Jaina’s signature move. After the loss of her arm, Jaina developed the ability to form her lightning into a long clawed limb to replace the one she lost. It claws are sharp enough to slash through boulders and it can deflect metal weapons with ease. It is also able to extend and attack enemy’s normally out of reach. What really makes this spell stand out is that Jaina can use it to grab things without damaging them, enabling her a much more versatility when compared to her other spells. *'Shock Storm' - Jaina fires a blast of electricity into the air; it then rains down lightning on her opponent. This attack could be used over a wide area, dispatching multiple enemies at once. While flashy, this spell does not possess much stopping power compared to her others, making it more of an intimidation tactic than an attack. *'Shock Arrows' - Jaina creates several large spears of electricity and shoots them at her opponent, either impaling them, or detonating on impact. Even individually they are quite powerful, and repeated hit's can devastate an opponent. This spell can also be quite accurate because of it's aerodynamic shape. Jaina will sometimes interwork this spell into her others, blindsiding opponents with distractions and then nail them with a single powerful spear. *'Storm Cannon' - Jaina fires a large blast of lightning at an opponent, or group of opponents, causing widespread destruction. While powerful, this spell can quickly burn through Jaina's magic reserves, forcing her to use it in moderation. After losing her limbs, the recoil from the spell also put's a drain on her stamina, further restricting the use of her spell. Sword Magic - Jaina began training in sword magic from a very young age, and has become very skilled in using it. Since loosing her dominant arm, her attacks have suffered somewhat when fighting with a sword, as she has had to relearn most of her skills with her none dominant arm. As such, her attacks have become less precise, causing her to rely more on combining electricity with each attack to make them harder to deal with. Skilled Swordswoman - Jaina’s abilities with a sword leave very little to be desired. Her skills allow her to fight multiple opponents at once without the use of her lightning. While fighting, Jaina uses Fury to deal with enemies up close while charging it with electricity to stun enemies who cross swords with her. She further developed her sword skills to parry attacks with one hand after the loss of her arm. Exceptionally skilled fighter - Jaina has developed her fighting style to use both her magic’s at once. By slashing with Fury and using her Shock Hand attack to fire off lightning, she is considered adept at fighting at any range. She has no set fighting style, only reacting to incoming threats and attacking whenever given the opportunity. This tendency makes her movements nearly impossible to read, however skilled enough opponents can get around this with a bit of luck. Low stamina - With her injuries, Jaina is no longer able to fight for extended periods of time without becoming exhausted. When this happens, she will use her sword Fury as a walking stick. Her strength with magic however make it a very rare occurrence that an opponent is able to exploit this weakness. Immense Magical Power - Jaina has an enormous reserve of magical power that she can call upon. Another skill she developed it the ability to draw on the static electricity in the air, lowering the amount of magic she has to use for each attack. Since her accident her power has diminished somewhat, depleting over the time she spent healing from her injuries. She is still quite formidable as an opponent, however she now possesses power equivalent to that of an S-Class mage, rather than a guild master. Skilled Doctor - Though she had resaved some training beforehand, after retiring as guild master of Blazing Soul, Jaina began studying as a doctor to be of help to her old guild. Her teacher was Derik LeRose, a renowned doctor who specialised in treating mages. Over the years since her retirement, Jaina has gained the knowledge to heal just about any injury of affliction. More often than not, people from outside the guild come to her seeking medical aid, often those who have run out of options. While many have said that her bedside manor is pretty abysmal, none can question her medical skills. Stats Category:Independent Mage Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Sword user Category:Sword Magic User Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Former Guild Master Category:Original Character Category:Human Category:Blazing Soul Category:Doctor